Entering a Palace of Royals
by WreckedKingdoms
Summary: Easton Royal meets Ella's twin sister, the quieter version of Ella, they look the exact same but he can't help see the broken glass in her. What he doesn't know, is that it's due to the abuse she received from all of her mom's terrible abusive boyfriends, Ari did her best to keep Ella out and away from all of it, taking it all on her own. What else are older sisters for? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So, this is the first fanfic I'm posting, if there are any mistakes, suggestions, or criticisms you have, then tell me, but please be nice about it. I have very low self esteem, now I must do the disclaimer, but I will do this on this first chapter only. Take it away Ari!**

 **Ari: "Fine!" groaning noises "Aris doesn't own any thing except me, so please don't sue her, the real credits go to the group of writers under the pseudo name, Erin Watt. Enjoy..."**

* * *

"Ari, you're wanted in the principal's office," Mr. Gunsul told me before I sat in my seat in his Human Anatomy classroom.

I swung my bag to my left shoulder, "I wonder, why?" I mumbled to myself as I turned towards the front office. I couldn't be called up for any trouble, I'm an honor student with a 3.9 GPA, maybe they found that I didn't indeed live within the school boundaries. Damn, that means having to switch schools again. I took a sudden halt and stood at the entrance leading to the office, what if Mr. Thompson knew about Ella and I having no living parents? Now we're perfectly screwed.

Shaking off my worries, I step into the office and wave at the secretary. Unlike my sister, I am not on first-name basis with her, Ella tends to sleep in a great deal. Ella silently pointed towards the open blinds of Mr. Thompson's office. The man sitting adjacent to our principal was a man with dark chocolate hair, he had the air of superiority, like the men our mom would get paid by for sex and/or the acts of a girlfriend. I clenched my jaw hard, I hated every man my mom clung to, I hate our mom as well. I don't miss her, we're better off without her, but I don't say it to Ella since she loved our mom. That's only because I didn't let her know the truth to all of mom's 'boyfriends'.

For a second, I wondered if he was our dad, but he didn't have blonde hair like us. Our mom told us we were blonde because of our father, I had dyed my hair a light shade of brown for that very reason. I can't change my blue eyes but it was fine. So, then he isn't our father, who was he? Child Services? Police officer? I kept pondering the identity of the man in the office.

Clean, black dress shoes came into my puerperal view, startling me, I must have spaced off because the principal was now waiting for me to get my ass into his office with my sister. Once inside, Mr. Thompson closes the door and blinds shut. Crap, that can't be any good signs.

"Ms. Harper, may you both sit down?" He points to the chairs next to the mystery man that were currently vacant. Ella crossed her arms and gave them her 'hell would freeze before I do it' look. I rolled my eyes at her childishness, instead of arguing I sat in the seat closest to the mystery man. You should always know when is the time to fight and when to listen. The principal sighed and sat in his own luxurious seat when he found Ella's stubborn face. Papers were handed to me, since I was genuinely sitting down. "This is Callum Royal," he pauses meaning he's looking for a reaction, but I don't know him personally, I have heard his name somewhere though.

Unconsciously my eyebrows furrow together and my thumbnail is placed between my lips, a habit I get when I concentrate on a problem. I hadn't heard anything among the people around me, that was before I felt the intense stare from Mr. Royal.

"Sorry, I started thinking, it's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Royal." Before he could say anything I spoke again, "It's not every day you meet the CEO of Atlantic Aviation."

He looked shocked, as if it was impressive of me to know who he is, "You act just like him too, please, call me Callum." He brought out his hand, it appears Mr. Roy- Callum, didn't do his research on us. I have it on my school record, so it's not a secret.

"Did you not get that information? I don't touch people, it's the germs you know?" That was complete bullshit, but I'm not going to spill my guts to anyone. He dropped his hand to his sides where they dangled awkwardly, showing how nervous and guilty he felt for not knowing. "Now, I'll be straight forward here, Mr. Royal has documents on our supposed deceased parents and claiming him as our rightful guardian." I look to everyone to see if I had their attention, I did, good.

"Mr. Thompson, did you ever wonder how Ella and I got our mother's signature for the registration forms? We have never seen this man in our lives, as noted from the surprised look on his face when I greeted him, then how can you be sure these documents are legitimate? He could have forged these." I was met with shocked faces, most likely from my calm tone instead of the actual questions. Even Ella was shocked, I mentally sighed, how did she not know by now? I was her older twin, I was going to care for her not our dead mom, not our nonexistent dad, or this mysterious stranger claiming to be our guardian.

"These papers are all in order. You know me and you know my family. I wouldn't be here presenting this to you if it were not the truth. What would be the reason?" Callum objected.

"There are a lot of perverts in this world," Ella said snidely. "They have lots of reasons to make up stories." I glare at her, she couldn't keep her sassy mouth shut and leave it to me? Nothing would give me more pleasure than to bang my head on the wooden table in front of me.

"Ella, that's enough. Mr. Royal, this is a surprise to all of us. Once we contact Ella's mother, we can clear this all up." Mr. Thompson stated in a nervous manor. I looked at Ella and mentally told her to go, that I would meet her at the nearest bus station. It was our usual routine, especially when we were with our mom.

Callum renewed his argument about how important he is and how a Royal wouldn't tell a lie, Mr. Thompson attempted in calming the man, and I sat there looking for any loopholes in the document. It took a decent fifty minutes for Callum to notice Ella's lack of presence, "Where did your sister go?" I gave him an innocent look and shrugged my shoulders. He groaned in frustration, after another hour of debating it seems that Callum won, he lead me to a fancy car but it's expected when you're the CEO of a multibillion company.

The inside of the car contained almost too clean leather seats, when the car started on its way to who-knows-where, I took out a book from my bag. Before I even had a chance to open it, Callum starts talking to me, "Are you telling me the truth about not knowing your sister's where about?"

"Look, I'm not going to tell you but I don't like lying, I know where Ella is but I need to give her the chance to run."

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"To buy her extra time, you wouldn't have gotten that far into the argument with Mr. Thompson if both girls were gone, she thinks I'm meeting her somewhere but I'm not. I'm the older twin, I take care of her, not the other way around. I will always sacrifice everything for her, she's the only family I ever had, and if I have to go and live with you then so be it." I opened my book leaving him to mull over my words, it took longer than I thought, half an hour of silence until it broke.

"I've got five sons. They rely on each other, look up to the oldest two, but I can't say either are good examples to follow. I'm sorry about your parents, Arista-"

"Stop right there, no one uses that name, ever." I exaggerate my last word, "That name was given to me by my mom, I go by Ari, only Ari. I don't give one damn about my mom or dad, she wasn't even a real parent and whoever my dad is, is just a sperm donor. That's it." Callum had a very confused face when he heard me speak menacingly in such a placid manor. We were placed in a dull silence once more, and before I could finished the fifteenth chapter, my eyes succumbed to gravity and fell shut. I only hoped that Ella made it out of town already, if she didn't, then damn this universe and its goal to keep me miserable.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd person point of view

The capture of Ella was successful in Callum Royal's eyes. Ella was almost a complete opposite when it came to presenting herself to Callum. She was short and temperamental, where Ari was calm and calculating. All except for warning Callum about her name that is, her tone turned ice cold, giving off venom and the underlining message of a threat. Though one thing wasn't different about the two girls. They both cared deeply for each other.

As they arrived at the airfield, Callum gestured toward the door, "After you," he spoke to Ella.

When Callum turned to wake Ari up, Ella stopped him. Placing her hand on his wrist. " Don't. Don't wake her up now. She... she doesn't sleep very often. It's been three days since Ari's last nap, she refuses to take the medication for her insomnia. When she does sleep, she's usually knocked out, but I'm afraid if she goes on any longer than she'll collapse from exhaustion like last time." Ella was begging Callum, and he could see how much she wanted this for Ari. Callum nodded in agreement. "Also, I need to change."

As Ella was instructed on where to meet Callum after changing, the driver was carrying Ari's limp body up the stairs. Her book and school bag were being brought up by the flight staff. And true to Ella's word, Ari hadn't woken up once during their hour-long flight or the car ride to the mansion.

"We're home. Now I know you didn't want to wake Ari at the airfield, but I would like for her to be present when she enters." There was no room for argument, as Callum reached for Ari's shoulder and shook her a couple times. Her brows furrowed at first, refusing to be woken, but soon she shot up from her seat with a gasp. She stared in bewilderment at her surroundings. Her eyes glared at Callum, her mouth opened as if she was about to speak, but stopped when Ella came into her view.

Ari let out a quick sigh, "We're at your place, aren't we?" It wasn't a real question, she knew she was right but asked anyway. Callum simply nodded and the three of them, including the driver, stepped out of the car. Three other vehicles were parked outside a huge garage. There were two black SUVs and a cherry-red pickup truck, Callum noticed both the sister's gaze on the out of place car.

"Used to be three Range Rovers, but Easton traded his for the pickup. I suspect he wanted more room to screw around with his dates." Ari ignored Callum's statement, Easton was most likely one of the five sons he's mentioned before. She hadn't cared how helpless or fortitude the man had sounded. "You'll have to catch a ride to school with the boys for the first few days. Until I get you both a car. That is, if you have a license under your own name and which doesn't say you're thirty-four?"

Ari looked at Ella with one brow raised, silently asking why Callum would add such comment. When Ella sheepishly smiled back at Ari, Ari could only sigh at her twin's ignorance. Both girls nodded and Callum replied with a single word, good.

"You're buying me a car?" Ari almost wanted to smack her head against something hard.

"It'll be easier that way. My sons... aren't quick to warm up to strangers. But you need to go to school, so... it will be easier."

Ari stopped in her tracks, just as Ella did, but for a different reason. Callum seemed to notice how Ari stopped a few feet away from her sister, so, he stopped with her. "Look, it's not that I don't appreciate getting offered a car and seeing as you're apparently very wealthy it may seem like a small gesture, but I won't accept something that big. You can get Ella a car, we'll share it. I don't go anywhere without Ella, can't say the same for her, but at least I don't need a separate car. I'm not here for whatever deal you made with my sister," Callum looked apprehensive because Ari was asleep during that talk with Ella, "I wasn't aware of what deal you made. I just know Ella wouldn't stop fighting if there wasn't a plan forming in her mind, one that most likely involves you giving us money. As I said, I'm not here for that, I'm here to keep my sister safe. Doesn't hurt that you tracked us down once, so you can do it again, making it pointless in running."

Ari ended their one-sided conversation, walking past Ella and moving towards the huge building. None of the wealth seemed to faze Ari, but Ella, on the other hand, couldn't help but gawk at the extravagant home. She was scared, like a new pet adjusting to a new environment. Callum seemed to sense Ella's fear as well, "I know it's different from what you're used to, but you'll get used to this, too. You're going to like it here. I promise you."

"Don't make promises, Mr. Royal. Not to me, not ever."

"Call me Callum. And I intend to keep any promise I make to you, both of you. Same way I kept every promise I made to your father." This made Ari freeze, she almost grew angry. Due to one nap, she missed many details about their stay here and how they ended up in his guardianship. Ari kept frozen in her own bubble as questions rose from every corner of her mind. That was until four pairs of eyes stared down at her, causing a shiver up her spine.

There on the curved railing of the balcony stood four dark-haired boys with piercing blue eyes. They're trying to intimidate her and her sister, judging by the slight jaw opening from Ella, it was working on one of them. It may be true that they were all well built and could easily tower over her, Ari has faced worse, at least to her knowledge these boys won't do any worse than her mom's old boyfriends.

"Boys, come meet our guests. Come meet the new members of our family." Callum's words were met with silence. Seemingly fed up, Callum's voice raises. "Reed, Easton, Sawyer, Sebastian. Get down here. Now." Nobody moves. The other set of twins seemed to lock their gaze towards the brother on the furthest left, he's the leader, but the gaze that haunts her is the one between said leader and twins. He was smirking slightly, his eyes laughing. He's dangerous, unpredictable because who finds amusement in such a serious situation.

Noticing the leader's eyes on Ella made Ari unsettled, "Callum," Ari broke the eerie silence and caught all the boys' attention, "Which is my room?"

"It's down the hall and will be on the right, it's across from Ella's."

Ari nodded, she made her way up the stairs when the leader blocked her path. He was about to talk when Ari beat him to it, "Look, I don't care if you liked me or not, but you stay out of my way and I stay out of yours. This isn't my idea of fun, living with you four meatheads. Now, if you don't move out of the way so I can get the sleep I haven't had in three days, that'd be lovely. If not, then I will gladly relieve this balcony of your presence and allow you to meet the ground below it. Don't test me, Royal."

The middle boy seemed to slightly chuckle at my statement, but Ari's eyes stayed locked on the one blocking her path. He moved out of her way reluctantly. Ari left the boys standing on the balcony as they stared after her. When Ari found a pale pink room, she figured she had the right room. Not changing or even throwing the blanket on herself, Ari collapsed and fell asleep once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ari's Point of view;

Booming knocks interrupted my peaceful sleep, but I was far too sleepy to rise out of bed and open the door. So, I choose to ignore the deafening knocks that I'm sure was heard throughout the entire mansion.

There was a pause, I was hopeful that the person had given up, but I was woefully wrong. A thunderous voice broke through the wood and flooded my room, "Open up! I'm coming in, in 10 seconds no matter what you're doing." At the warning, I did what any other tired person would do, I snuggled into the bed and disregarded the male behind the door.

The door creaked as it was opened with more force than necessary and ended up hitting the wall. A sigh came from the intruder. I felt their presence next to the bed.

Suddenly, I was on the floor. I opened my eyes, blinked once, then twice as my brain registered what had happened. I could feel the scowl form on my face, "What the hell do you want Meathead?!" I stood and glared at the male in question, it was the leader of the Fantastic Four. He stared at my face but moved to look at the rest of me, not checking me out but most likely because I was in the same clothes as yesterday. This caused me to roll my eyes because it's not that big of a deal.

"What are you planning?" His voice was forceful, making it known that answering is not optional.

"Not planning anything, well, outside of world domination." He blankly stared at me, as if taking over the world was ridiculous or crazy.

"Just leave. Take whatever money my dad gave you and go before we make you." I crawl back into bed as he drones on about non-existent money.

"I don't know what you're talking about but wake me up when your head crawls out of your ass." My words were muffled as I spoke into my pillow. Thinking it'd annoy him enough to leave was wishful thinking, because he grabbed my foot and dragged me to the floor again. This causes me to get angry, really angry. I abruptly stand up and face him, standing toe to toe with him. "What is your problem?!"

He kept his cool and stood straighter, attempting to use his height to scare me. Too bad loser, I am so angry with you I could rip out your ribcage and use it as a vest.

"My problem is you and your sister. Take your cash and leave, I won't let you stay here. The four of us will break you both bad enough you'll be crawling out of here."

There was an eerie silence as we stood to face each other, glares burning, willing the other to drop dead. "Listen really close you pompous ass because I'm not going to repeat myself." I took a step forward and mentally smirked when he took a step back. "I don't know anything about money, your dad supposedly gave us, but touch my sister and your baby making tool is going to be broken beyond repair." I took another few steps as I spoke, "Also, wake me up like this again and your teeth will be spread out on the ground. Now, do you think you four idiots could break what's already broken? You'll know broken when I'm done with you because threaten me again and I will make Hitler look like a saint."

I sent a tiny wave with my hand, brightly smiling, "Bye now!" I slammed the door, dropping my fake smile, as he was just behind the doors lining while I stepped forward when talking. Fuming, I flopped onto the bed, but my plans of sleep were interrupted by another knock at the door. Groaning, I go to open the door, "What did I just-" I shout but stopped as I stared at a different set of eyes. I'm shocked it's Callum, a very confused Callum. "Sorry about that, good morning."

"Morning? Here is a spare set of clothes for today, you'll go shopping for more later but that'll do for now." He handed me a neatly folded set of clothes. I thank him and take the clothes, "I know you must be confused about everything, would you want me to explain the situation, or would you rather hear it from Ella?"

"I'll be hearing all about it from Ella anyways, so, thank you for the clothes but I don't wish to hear it from you." Callum nods in understanding and takes his leave, closing the door behind him. I took the clothes and got dressed. It seems that Callum got stereotypical girl clothes, I sigh as I looked in the mirror. Reflecting back to me was my light brown hair, I notice that my blonde roots needed touching up, and my bright blue eyes are the same as always. My outfit consisted of dark-washed jeans and a light gray short-sleeved shirt. I slipped on my beat-up black converse, emptied my backpack of old textbooks, only keeping my wallet, pencil pouch and notebooks inside. When I finished, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

As I'm in the bathroom, Ella walks in, dropping her own bag near the bed and takes a seat. Ella waits for me to finish, and when I do, she hands me a piece of paper. "It's a letter from our mom to our dad. She was telling him about us." I stared at the paper. Emotions flashed through me; shock, fear, anger, resentment, then detest.

I shake my head and hand the letter back. Walking to the door with my bag on my shoulder silently, but before exiting I spoke my first words to Ella today. "Keep it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the lack of updates. It's my senior year in high school and there have been lots of work to do before I'm off to college. Again, sorry for not updating but I will update more frequently when I am out of school which is soon. Thanks for your patience and support, I really appreciate the reviews left for me.**

* * *

Ari's Point of View

I breathe out a groan as I pass by another empty hallway, I feel bad about how I had left things with Ella, but I don't know how to handle putting a face to the man who was supposed to love and protect me. I walk into the kitchen, hoping to grab something to eat since my stomach was protesting. The kitchen is nice, professional-hotel looking nice, and I let out a scoff when I thought about its cost.

Someone clears their throat, not sure which one of them, but the four boys sit at the table while Callum is searching the fridge. Attempting to exert confidence, I greet them all. The boys were wearing what I assume were uniforms for school, I inwardly cheered because I then I wouldn't have to fuss about choosing an outfit that'll let me blend into the crowd.

"How do you like your eggs, Ari?" Four pairs of glaring eyes are set on me, this causes me to shake my head. Even with my growling stomach, I don't need more reasons for them to hurt me than they already do. I made a move to turn around and wait by the front door, but I was stopped by Callum. "Why don't you go sit down at the table?" By the sound in his voice, I knew this wasn't a real choice. "There are bagels on the counter, or you can have fruit or yogurt from the fridge?"

I shake my head at the offer, making a plan to grab food when no one was around to glare at me as if I had killed their puppy. Callum opened his mouth, probably to insist I eat something, but my sister walks in and diverts his attention to her. Callum goes through the same routine about breakfast with Ella.

"I'm done. Who wants a ride?" said the guy from earlier. Good, he seems to be ignoring me. The twins move out of their chairs, but the unpredictable one who found me 'amusing' shook his head.

"I'm picking up Claire this morning." Oh, these idiots can get girlfriends, surprising. Using the commotion to my advantage, sorry Ella but you're on your own on this petty argument and left before anyone could see me. Finding my way to the front door was another hassle but it was worth getting alone time. Well, that's what I thought I was getting but then the one with the girl to pick up, walked in, "Hey, you're Airi or something, right?"

I lean against the wall, waiting for Ella or Callum to drive me to school. His comment doesn't affect me, whether he knows my name or not won't matter when they decide to throw me out.

"Come on, I have to know your name if you're gonna be our dad's sex toy." He brings his arm around my shoulders. My body tenses and I attempt to move away, but he grabs my wrist then spun me into his arms. I struggle to break free, "I don't think you know my name, I'm Easton. How about we make a deal, you tell me your name and I let you go?"

He lets the question hang in the air, and I was going to give in reluctantly before I could feel his hands slip down my back to my hips. I freeze in place because that's all I can do. My senses don't work, flashes of memories fly by and I let out a short yelp when I start remembering. Easton jumps back, scared of what happened. My body curls itself into a ball on the floor, I feel fear coursing through my body but my sense of surrounding is numbing. My past plays like a movie in my brain with no way to stop it.

I don't know how long I was sitting on the ground, kneeling, with my hands cupping my ears but when I finally opened my eyes Easton was staring at me. He was sitting in front of me, his arms are in the air like he wanted to comfort me but didn't know how. I swiped the tears that stained my face while standing up to face the opposite direction. "How long was I like that?" I recoil at my shaking, stuttering voice.

"Umm...," he looked so lost and confused but stood up and answered, "A minute, two at the most." I nod, so it was short, that's good. Before I could ask him not to tell Callum or Ella he asked the question I knew I'd have to face eventually, "What was that?"

"A panic attack." My answer was short and simple, I didn't want to dwell on this subject, not when I know he won't drop this.

"Why did you have a panic attack? I was just teasing you, you know, I wasn't going to actually hurt you." His brows were furrowed, maybe he was confused or trying to figure me out, either way, I wasn't sure.

I didn't know how to answer, I've never told anyone, not even Ella. The Royals were not people I trusted but I knew I had to give him something or he won't let me walk away. "I... have a fear... of physical interaction with... others, especially men." Silence filled the corridor as Easton comprehended the information I had given him, and it's not a total lie but certainly not the truth. Eventually, he nods and turns to leave, most likely because he's late to go pick up his girlfriend. "Hey," I wait for him to face me again before I speak, "No one knows... about the panic attacks, not even Ella. Can you not tell anyone? I don't want Ella to know that I'm not normal, and Callum might throw me out if he knew."

Easton turns back to the door, I start to fear that my secrets would finally be exposed, but he speaks as he opens the door. "I wasn't going to tell anyone anyways."

Just as he stepped out the doorway I stepped towards him, "Ari." He turned to give me a strange look, he's confused, "My name is Ari." Easton didn't reply but I did see the small smile on his face as he closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I apologize a lot for never uploading and I said I'd upload more during the summer, but I'm really sorry for making you wait for another update. To make it up to you guys though, I've done as many of you have requested and made a longer chapter! Tell me if it's a better length or if it still needs to be lengthend. Anyways, please enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

Ari's point of view

Durrand, whose name I had just learned, was driving Callum, Ella and I to Astor Park Prep Academy. I started reading my book, but my mind was wandering towards the incident with Easton. It's useless to worry about it, but I hope that he wouldn't tell anyone just as he said.

"Your father had a real passion for flying... I knew Steve better than anyone." Hearing about my father made me snap to my senses. My hands clench around my book, and the pages crinkle under the pressure. That man is dead to me, literally and figuratively. He abandoned our mother and if he hadn't then Ella and I's lives wouldn't have been so terrible.

Before I knew it, the car stopped. We have arrived. I get out of the car and attempt to calm my ragged breathing. "Headmaster Beringer is expecting us." I follow Callum as he leads us into the massive school. "Do you play any sports?"

He looks at Ella first, "Uh, no. I mean, I'm athletic, kind of. Dance, gymnastics, that stuff. But I'm not very good at sports."

"That's too bad. If you join a team or squad, you're exempt from taking the phys ed class. I'll ask if there's an opening on one of the cheerleading squads-you might be a good fit there." Callum then looks at me, "What about you, Ari?"

"I'm good at dancing and gymnastics too, but I don't like it. I spent too much time dancing. I like soccer, though I've never competed." I don't mention that running is the only way for me to clear my mind when my thoughts run wild.

"Okay, we'll get you on the track team." My only response was a nod. I follow the two in front of me, my eyes stay on the book as I walk but my brain doesn't absorb any of it. Silently, I inspected the high school. It was gorgeous, there was no denying it, but it felt too pristine. The building didn't have the energy of a regular high school, one where teenagers goof off and socialize with friends, no, it felt like a mix between an office building and a stage. I could practically feel the fake faces most put on, exchanging polite pleasantries out of obligation, never getting too personal, just enough to gain ties without sacrificing anything valuable.

I blinked once, twice. My book was on the ground and my body was being supported by two hands holding both my forearms. I followed the hands to find the school uniform for boys, then my eyes found a pair of brown eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked me, bringing me out of my stupor.

"Yes, I am alright. I'm sorry I ran into you, I wasn't looking where I was going." I stepped out of his hold and picked up my fallen book, dusting off the invisible dirt. Not waiting for a reply, I side-stepped the guy and made my way towards Callum and Ella who were entering the waiting room to the headmaster's office.

"Mr. Royal, it's lovely to see you here under positive circumstances for a change." The secretary looked like one of those nice but stern elderly ladies, her comment almost made me scoff, as if I would call this positive.

"Tell me about it. Is Francois ready for us?"

"He is. Go right in."

The secretary gestured towards the office, I smiled at her and spoke a quiet thank you, to which she replies with a gentle smile. Call me a goody-two-shoes but I like being on the staff's good side.

I sat in my seat silently listening to the conversation between Callum and the headmaster, I hadn't wanted to make a bad impression by speaking out of turn but I guess I should have kept my mouth shut when all eyes were on me. "I apologize, my sister and I hadn't discussed thoroughly being under Callum's care as it was sudden." I tried to sound as professional as possible. Honestly, I hadn't really cared but there was a small part of my brain nagging me about the ties I share with both my parents. Harper, O'Halloran, either way, was revolting to me but at least if we took on our father's last name it could be beneficial. We could slip under the radar, being a Harper and under Royal's roof was going to create rumors and unwanted attention. This way everyone would assume we are living with the Royal's because Steve had passed, yes it would create some rumors as to how we were related to him but that rumor would be better than being assumed as Callum's underage sex toy.

Ella looked at me like I had grown a second head, I resisted rolling my eyes at her loyalty towards our mother instead of the best way to survive this place. "So," the headmaster spoke with uncertainty, "would you two want to discuss and come to an agreement or would you two rather keep your preferences and be Ella Harper and Aristabelle O'Halloran?"

I stiffened, letting out a slight sigh. Damn Callum gave the headmaster my full name. Whatever, I'll just have to meet with all of my teachers before class and state I want to be called Ari. Knowing Ella and me, were both too stubborn to change our views. "If it isn't too much trouble but could you place our last names towards our preferences." The headmaster nodded his head and continued the meeting with Callum.

When the meeting finally ended, Ella and I were given our schedules. Callum talked to the headmaster about P.E. being a part of Ella's schedule, he must have something against the class or something if he wants both of us to be exempted from taking it. Headmaster Beringer shook my hand before telling Ella and me about the tour we would be taking when the guide showed up.

When she did appear, I found myself very ticked off. "I'm Savannah Montgomery, yes _those_ Montgomerys." I can see Ella's confused face, and it made me want to laugh not at her but at Savannah because even if she thinks we should know who she is related to it shouldn't matter because she herself is not famous. Unfortunately, I did know who she was related to. "Your uniforms will be shipped to your house this weekend. The skirt's non-negotiable, but there are ways around the hem length." She winks and smooths out her skirt, they barely reach her lower thighs and yet other girls; skirts are at their knees.

I wasn't going to say anything since I hadn't planned on shortening my skirt, but Ella could keep her mouth shut, as usual. "What, blow the teachers, get a shorter skirt allowance?" I roll my eyes at her behavior, how does she not understand the term blending in.

Savannah laughs slightly, it's obviously forced. "Um, no. Just slip a hundie to Beringer if one of the teachers complains, and he looks the other way. Anyway, let me show you around." I follow behind Ella, who's slightly behind Savannah. Her finger points to each door as we pass them, "Classroom, classroom, ladies' room. So Callum Royal is your legal guardian?- classroom, classroom, junior faculty lounge- How did that happen?"

"He knew our father." I looked at Ella as she looked at me. Her voice was strained.

"Callum's business partner, right? My parents were at his funeral." We all pass through a set of doors, "Freshman classrooms. You won't be spending much time here. Sophmore classes are in the east wing." Gee, must be nice to have a school with a wing, "So you're living with the Royals, huh?"

Ella and I simultaneously say yes, but I continue speaking while Ella doesn't, "It's only until we graduate next year." Savannah only hums in response as we pass what I assume was the locker area, then we reach the outdoors. Even the pathway is set to look like a fairytale threw up all over it. Savannah points far off at another building. "That's the junior wing. All your classes will be in there. Except for PE- the gyms on the south lawn." I scoff in my head for the hundredth time, seriously how does a high school dedicate a wing to separate grade levels? "You meet the boys yet?" Savannah stops, causing Ella to stop, which causes me to stop. She sizes Ella and me up, one at a time.

I don't respond, I technically met four out of five, but I only remember the leader and Easton, seeing as the leader basically threatened me this morning.

"Yep, wasn't too impressed." Ella retorts.

Savannah gives a short laugh at my twin, "You're in the minority then. The first thing you need to know about Astor- the Royals run this place, Eleanor."

"Ella." My twin tries to correct her.

Savannah waves her hand, "Whatever. They make the rules. They enforce them."

"And you follow them like good little sheep."

"If you don't, then the four years you spend here will be miserable."

"Well, I don't give a damn about their rules. I might live in their house, but I don't know them, and I don't want to know them. I'm just here to get my diploma."

"All right, I guess it's time for another lesson about Astor. The only reason I'm being so nice to you right now is that Reed hasn't issued the Royal decree yet."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning all it takes is one word from him and you'll be nothing here. Insignificant. Invisible. Or worse."

"Is this supposed to scare me?"

"No. It's just the truth. We've been waiting for you to show up. We were warned, and we've been told to stand down until otherwise ordered."

"By who? Reed? The king of Astor Park? Gee, I'm trembling in my panties."

"They haven't reached a decision about you- either of you." For the first time since Ella and Savannah's dispute, they acknowledge me, well Savannah does. She looks at me with a stone face. "They will soon, though. I've known you for five minutes and I can already tell you what their decision will be. Women have a sixth sense. It doesn't take us long to know what we're dealing with."

"No, it doesn't."

They stare down each other for a few seconds, before Savannah's eyes me. "You sure are quiet, Alice."

I don't bother to correct her about my name, "That's because I don't feel the need to cower at your petty threats. Despite what you think, I can handle myself and don't need your helpful tips." I stress the word helpful to assure my sarcasm is delivered. "Now, why don't you resume the tour. You are our guide, you know."

Savannah flips her hair and smirks, "Come on then, Eleanor, Alice. Let me show you the football stadium. It's state-of-the-art, you know."

The tour wraps up and I'm ready to get out of this crazy expensive school. Savannah and Ella talk more about what I like to call 'school politics'. She made a comment about stripping, but I ignored it, choosing to read my book instead. That was until I heard Savannah say the most accurate thing since the tour started, "-my suggestion is to take advantage of everything the Royal name offers you, even if it means taking it by force." Maybe with Savannah's statement, I could get Ella to change her last name to O'Halloran as well.

My joy was short-lived, as a car door slams and a woman, who looks like a plastic doll, approaches us. "Hello... um..."

Savannah whispers something to Ella before leaving, glad to know I'm not included in the secrecy, sarcasm was practically dripping from my head.

"You two must be Elaine and Allie, I'm Brooke, Callum's friend. I'm here to take you shopping." She claps her hands together, excitement ringing as she said the word shopping.

"I'm Ella and this is Ari." My twin corrects Brooke.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so terrible with names." She doesn't really look all that sorry to me, but she smiles widely and states, "We're going to have so much fun today?"

Gee, I can't wait to go shopping, with someone, who I'm sure is one of those girls who takes hours in a single store. Goodie for Ella and I, I'm just beaming with joy.


	6. Chapter 6

Ari's Point of View

I actually think I'm going to die. My feet started killing me after the sixth store, and I'm pretty sure the bags were about to burst with the number of clothes stuffed in each one. Usually, I don't mind shopping, despite what most people would think, but this is just going overboard. The money we've spent so far could have bought a standard house.

A deep sigh of relief comes when Brooke sits down on a chair, "I'm going to sit here and enjoy some refreshments while you finish up." And relief is gone in an instant. Brooke gets a saleslady to get her a mimosa. "Go forth and buy. Callum will be disappointed if you come home with less than a trunk full of bags. He specifically told me that you needed everything." I already had seven large bags of clothes though! Granted they were all Brooke's choices, seeing as she shoved the clothes at me, and I bought whatever it was so I wouldn't have to do any real shopping.

I'd rather be back in the car enduring the long uncomfortable conversation.

* * *

Earlier

 _"Um. We don't have to go shopping. I'm good just hanging out here at the school until the bus comes." Ella looked hesitant when trying to decline Brooke._

 _"Oh dear," apparently that was the wrong thing to say, "There are no buses. Besides, Callum told me to take you shopping so that's what we're going to do." She grabs both Ella and me by the arm and starts pulling us towards the car, inside was Durand._

 _"Hey, Durand." Ella and I say at the same time, it's a twin thing I think. Brooke practically shoves us into the backseat before climbing in next to Ella who acts as a barrier between Brooke and me._

 _"Tell me everything." Brooke reminded me of a girl at a sleepover at that moment._

 _"There's not much to tell. I'm Ella Harper, Ari is my twin sister. Callum says that Steve O'Halloran is our father." Ella made it sound like a profile description you'd put on a facebook bio._

 _"Yes, he told me this morning. Isn't that amazing? He told me how he found you two just a few hours away and he was so upset to discover your mom had passed away. My mother died when I was thirteen. A brain aneurysm. I was heartbroken, so I know just how you feel." My hands were itching to grab my book and continue reading, I've always hated people talking about their issues because they assume you'll tell them about yours and if you don't then they're upset with you for it. I knew it'd be rude of me to do, so I don't, but it doesn't mean I'll talk to her about my life or any other aspect of me._

 _My sister apparently doesn't share my sentiment, "I'm sorry for your loss."_

 _"Well, we're all in a better place now, aren't we? Callum saved me as well, you know."_

 _"You were stripping, too?"_

 _...My eyes were wide for a second before I processed what my sister had just revealed to a complete and utter stranger. Then I was glaring at the back of my twin's head. How could she? She knows how much I hate admitting to people that the only way for us to survive was to strip._

 _My glare turns to the woman who had the audacity to laugh, "Is that what you two were doing?"_

 _"So what?" I said hotly. "It wasn't full nudity." Ella defended at the same time I spoke._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm laughing. It's not at either of you, but at Callum. He was probably mortified. He's trying so hard to be a good father for his boys right now and I'm sure finding his young charges in a strip club had to be shocking." I wanted to tell her that Callum didn't actually see us stripping but whatever, no use saying anything now. Noting that Ella was in her head and Brooke wasn't going to say anything else, I open my book to it'smark thee ed page and start reading once more._

 _It was only a minute before I heard Brooke speak, "Hey, don't get lost in there sweetie."_

 _"I'm not."_

 _"Bullshit. I didn't strip, but that's because I chose to do worse things to get by. You get no judgment from me. None. the important thing is that you're not there anymore and you won't ever have to be again. If you play your cards right, you'll be set for life. Now, put on a smile because we're going shopping." She then leaned forward to view at me, "And you, don't think that that book will keep you from the reality. You're in no need of running from this reality anymore because you're getting a much better life now." I wanted to roll my eyes and scoff at her, she's known me for five minutes and thinks she knows who I am. I don't read to hide from reality, I will admit that reading helps me from going insane because I'm so absorbed in a book and not dwelling on my horrid life, but it's not why I do it. Reading seemed to be the one thing neither of my parents did for fun, and it made me feel separate from them at that point._

* * *

Back to the present

I look at the credit card given to Ella and I. Seeing as I have more bags than her, I shove it into her hands. "You're going to need it more than me. I'm going to head to the bookstore we saw earlier when you're done just come to find me there." In the bookstore, I browse around the science fiction and mystery sections, tons of books catch my interest and attempt to memorize the titles. Usually, I'd be at a library where I could just check out the book and read it, and if I really liked it, then I bought it if there was extra cash around for us to spend. Seeing as this isn't a library and I have no way of writing the book titles down, the next best thing is to attempt memorizing the titles name to write down when I get back to the Royal's mansion.

After exploring the science fiction and mystery sections of the bookstore, Ella came to collect me and we left the mall. Once we arrived at the mansion, Callum informed us of Gideon's arrival. Gideon, if I recall it's the oldest son, the college one. I searched for a piece of paper and a pencil to write down the titles of the books I was interested in while they discussed something about lunch.

"Ari, come on, I want you to meet Gideon." He paused to see what was written on my sheet of paper, "What's that?"

"They're books I found interest in at the bookstore in the mall. I plan on going to a library and checking these out-"

Callum interrupted me mid-sentence, "Why didn't you just buy them there?"

Irritation started rising in my chest, "And what if I didn't like the book? I only read the summaries, it's not as if I know if it'll be a good book. I understand your gesture in wanting to buy me the books but I'm not one to spend money all willy-nilly." With that, I started walking towards the pool. I stood next to Ella as she and Brooke watched the body moving in the water.

"Dad." His voice was deep and he looks just like the rest of the Royals.

"Gideon, this is Ella and Ari, Steve's daughters."

He rakes his eyes from his father to Ella, to me. "So, you found them."

"I did." Callum then slightly pushed Ella with his right hand and me with his left. I guess this is our cue to introduce ourselves.

"Nice to meet you, Gideon." Ella and I spoke at the same time, we didn't react since it happens from time to time.

Gideon chuckles, "Likewise." He shakes Ella's hand and moves towards me, expecting one from me.

"I don't touch people, germs," I state simply, but I add a small smile as to show I don't mean any offense.

He nods and turns to Callum, "I've got some calls to make. But first I need to shower. I'll see you later." He said before stepping into the mansion.

"How about we get some lunch now? There's a great little cafe just about five minutes from here. Serves amazing farm to table stuff. Very fresh. Light." Callum seemed to be selling this lunch idea to Ella and me, but I didn't mind as long as Ella agreed to it.

"Sure." Ella's response caused me to nod my head.

"I'll come, too." Brooke states, but Callum shakes his head.

"Actually, Brooke. If it's all right with you, I want to have the twins to myself for now." Well, I'm sure Brooke isn't too happy with this revelation since her boyfriend basically just said he doesn't want her intruding on our 'bonding' time. I'm sure it's nothing, but a small part of me is thinking it's going to come back and bite him in the ass later on.


	7. UPDATED INFORMATION

Hey guys. I am extremely sorry for the lack of updates to this story. This is my first year at university and it's honestly kicking my butt. I sacrificed many things for studying and technically they paid off. I finished my first term with a 3.6 gpa. Anyways back on track, I didn't even have time to spend with my friends let alone write anything. I saw my best friend a total of two times over the course of my fall term. I'm adapting and learning how to balance my life while in uni.

Another note about this story is, is that I realized just how bland it is. I took many writing classes this last term and I realized that I needed more from my characters and plot. So, I will be re writing this story to make it better and unique. While I plan out what I want, I'm going to put this story on hold. Don't worry. I am going to come back. I just need a bit of time to get everything planned out before I continue writing.

Thanks so much for your understanding. I am really sorry for letting you down. I hadn't realized just how time consuming uni is. Either way, I'm going to do better about posting and I want to post stories I can be proud of.


End file.
